Unborn Existences - The Origin of the Graceful Assassin
by TempoTechStudios
Summary: This is the story of the events before Kingdom Hearts : Birth by Sleep. We see some organization members before they became nobodies, and we see the origins of everyone else. Can our protagonists survive in the war that will soon come, the "Keyblade War"? Find out, in the second season of Unborn Existences! I hope you viewers all enjoy my second "Unborn Existences" fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfiction. I have 5 OCs in this one. I am very excited right now, so I'm going to put my excitement into this story. This story takes place before Kingdom Hearts : Birth by Sleep.

Update: I will now put soundtrack suggestions on. They are songs that should fit with the chapter/paragraph. Go to s/10759528/1/Unborn-Existences-The-Silent-Sword-woman to see more.

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**The Fatal Possesion"**_

_My name is Lumiara. I live in a world called the Land of Departure. My master, Dyme, has passed away, and now I am the new keyblade master. I am currently teaching two keyblade weilders named Eraqus and Xehanort. They both had black hair. Eraqus had hazel colored eyes. Xehanort had blue eyes. I have a son named Ansem. He has blonde hair, and orange eyes, which is due to his DNA as a protegé. His mother had been killed in the devastating keyblade war that took place 3 years ago. Ansem is a very smart little boy. He studies more than everyone else that I know. He is the one who has discovered the Lanes Between. I am very proud of him._

* * *

><p>(<strong>Future Masters<strong>** - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep**)

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in the Land of Departure. It always was. My apprentices, Eraqus and Xehanort, were having a test so I could see how much they had developed. Ansem was not a keyblade wielder, but he was somewhat interested in keyblades. I held in my hand the X-blade, given to me from my master, Dyme, before he was killed during the keyblade war. "Begin!" I shouted. The two pupils clashed. I was impressed by their skills. When the test ended, I told them, "You have done well, you can put your keyblades away now." They put their keyblades away, and bowed before me. They will grow up to be great keyblade masters, just like me.<p>

* * *

><p>(<strong>Night of Fate - Kingdom Hearts<strong>)

* * *

><p>Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark mist form near my chair.<em> What is that?<em> It looked like the darkness was coming out of the chair… and heading for Xehanort… _Oh, no!_ I tried to jump in front of the chair, blocking the darkness from Xehanort, but failed. "Aghhh! HELP!" Xehanort yelled. The darkness blasted him all the way into a wall. Eraqus and I ran over to help him up. We were starting towards the door outside, when I heard Ansem call out to us. "Eraqus, Father, look at his hair!" he said. I heard Eraqus gasp. I looked at Xehanort. "Oh, no! This isn't good at all! We need help!" I said. Xehanort's hair had turned silver after getting hit with the darkness. I saw a dark mist swimming around over his heart. I had to get someone who could help him. I alone could not heal him, even with the help of Eraqus, for the darkness was too strong. _I know what to do. _I took out a crystal from my pocket, and whispered into it. Just then, a light shined in front of us. "My good friend, Yen Sid. It is good to see you." A wizard in a blue robe with a blue pointed hat walked up and shook my hand. He was a wise old man. He couldn't age, due to a spell that had backfired on him. "Is this the one?" he asked, gesturing to Xehanort. I nodded. He walked over to him, and muttered some words under his breath. A milky green light glowed around his hands. He placed his hands over Xehanort's heart. The darkness did not disappear, but it did get weakened greatly. "He will need at least three days of rest. Take care of him, and remember to contact me when he is fully recovered. I shall see you another time. Farewell." And with that, Yen Sid faded into the Lanes Between.

* * *

><p>(<strong>The Land of Departure - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep<strong>)

* * *

><p>"Eraqus, until Xehanort recovers, you will continue your training with my <em>other <em>apprentices." I said. "Master, what are you talking about?" He asked. I took a star shaped fruit out of my pocket. I threw it into the air, the fruit glinting in the sun. When it came back down, I had turned into a metal star with a heart in the middle, with the words "Otherworld" engraved on it. I caught it, and directed the sunlight through the window, against my Otherworld star, and towards a symbol on a wall on the far end of the room. " From both Crystal Mountain and Gem Valley, Cameron Crimsonheart, and Maria Gemfire, come forth to me!" I said. A wind rushed out of the symbol, and I kept my ground, while Eraqus held on to a railing, holding on for dear life, trying not to fly away while the rest of his body was hanging in the sky. The symbol on the wall glowed with a yellow light, and then turned blue. There was a light, and two teenagers walked out of the symbol on the wall. "Master Lumiara? It's great to see you! How've you been?" asked one of the teenagers, a boy who's right eye was covered with his hair. I smiled. "Master, how wonderful it is to see you! It has been a very long time since I last saw you." Said the other teenager, a girl who had gems as the pupils of her eyes. I heard a thump near the stairs. Eraqus probably let go of the railing. "Cameron, Maria, can you please teach my apprentice the advanced arts of keyblade mastery?" I asked my two pupils. "Okay, Master." They both said in unison.

(3 days later)

I saw my three apprentices clashing with each other. Maria was very good at using the power of magma and earth, while Cameron was advanced in using lightning based attacks. Eraqus used the power of light to extinguish ten training monsters made by Maria and Cameron. About an hour ago, I placed Xehanort onto the chair next to me, so that I could make sure that he recovered correctly. I heard Xehanort moaning in pain, trying to get up. "We are finished now! Unarm yourselves, I think Xehanort is waking up!" My three apprentices walked up over to the chair. I saw Xehanort try to open his eyes. He managed to blink one time, but he still couldn't open then. _Did I just see…_ something wasn't right. "Xehanort! Are you alright? Xehanort!" I shook him a bit by the shoulder. _Oh, no._ Eraqus' head started to ache, and he feinted. Maria and Cameron covered there ears, a strange sound bursting through Xehanort. It was as if there was a vibration coming from him, just as a sound. The darkness inside of him was emitting a sound wave. I had to wake him up! I ran up to him, and used the power of light with my keyblade, covering his whole body. "Master… Lumia… Lumiara?" I heard Xehanort say. He stirred, and then opened his eyes. He got up off the the chair, and rubbed his eyes. "Hello, Master. What happened?" he asked. "X- Xehanort… your eyes!" I said. He looked in the mirror and gasped. His eyes weren't his normal ones. They were golden.

Our first chapter of "Unborn Existences – The Origin of the Graceful Assassin", has come to an end. I hope that you like it. Remember to review, favorite, follow, or PM me, and I'll make another chapter or story soon!

* * *

><p>(<strong>Graveyard Horizon - Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep<strong>)

* * *

><p>Bonus Scene:<p>

"It is not good enough. We must eliminate the man. We must obtain the X-blade. It is the only way to once again trigger the keyblade war." A shady man said. A yellow haired lady said, "Okay. But first, I'm gonna get rid of his little "pupils". Ludor, take care of Braig while I'm gone." The lady walked out of the room. "Whatever you say, Neelar. Taking care of him will be easier than playing cards." A blonde man said, throwing a card out of the window, shattering the glass. "Much easier."


	2. Chapter 2 Sinister Sunlight

I am sorry for the long delay. I was working on my TSoaPTM fanfiction. If you haven't read it yet, I'd recommend it. Let's put all that aside. We are on our second chapter of "Unborn Existences: Toot GA"(The Origin of the Graceful Assassin)!

**_Chapter 2_**

**_"Sinister Sunlight"_**

I sat at my desk in my room, The Chamber of Awakening. It was in the middle of a void of another dimension. The ground showed past keyblade masters, and the future ones. I looked in my large book, looking for the golden eye symptom. I found a page labeled "The Sinister Eye of Darkness". It said that a certain darkness created by a group called the "Dark Side" could appear anywhere. They wish to have the X-Blade for themselves, and would stop at nothing to obtain it. If the darkness came in contact with anybody, it would possess the target. It rewrote their DNA, changing their eye color to gold, and every 300 years, their hair color to silver. The reason they were those colors was because a dark entity called Terra-Fang. The darkness in this universe was the blood of Terra-Fang himself. Anytime it came in contact with anyone, it slowly turned the victim into the entity itself. The unlucky creature to be possessed would become a puppet, and Terra-Fang would be the puppeteer. It said that the cure for such a thing was to extract a quarter of light from seven hearts of pure light. I also needed to extinguish forms of darkness from 13 worlds. I packed five Elixirs in my pocket. I walked through a door that took me back to The Land of Departure. I walked upstairs, and headed up the spiral staircase. When I got upstairs, I looked out the window. I saw Eraqus sitting on the ledge of the training grounds. I walked out the door, and ran down.

When I found Eraqus, I stood next to him. "Eraqus, you must take care of everything while I'm gone. Maria and Cameron will help you out." I said. Eraqus looked at me. "But Master, where are you going? Will you be alright?" he asked. I nodded. "It's okay. I am bringing help with me." I said. A light appeared in the sky. A streak of light zig-zagged down to the ground. When the light touched the ground, stars appeared around it. The light grew more radiant, and a boy stood up inside of it. "Hi Master Lumiara. It's great to see you. I'm ready for the mission." the boy said. He walked out of the light. He had black windswept hair, and was wearing a blue hood jacket with a pair of green leather shorts, which I thought was odd. He wore on blue and yellow shoes. He took out his keyblade, a long axe with a clock in the space between the handle and the blade. He placed it into the ground, and his clothes changed. He was wearing crystal blue armor that had sharp red shoulder blades. He wore a golden breastplate and had on crimson metal boots. The only part of his body that was still visible was his head, which was not covered by his mask yet. "Flurry, we have to leave very soon. But since we still have time…," I made my keyblade, the X-blade, materialize in my hands, "Let's see how much you've improved over the Summer." I continued. Flurry took his sword out of the ground, and I jumped over to him. I sliced in a straight horizontal line, light and darkness streaming behind the blade. Flurry jumped over the attack, and shot a bolt of light at me. I blocked it, and deflected it back to him. When it came in contact with him, he blocked, but had gotten healed, for he was immune to light. The light exploded, and I was too close to it. I got hit by it, and Flurry ran up to me. He started a combo, but I regained my balance and countered, throwing my keyblade at him. When he recovered from the attack, he jumped, and came down with his keyblade. I blocked, and made an energy field around me that exploded. Flurry had gotten thrown into the air by the counter attack. He flipped over, recovering quickly, and threw magic attacks at me. I dodged the fire, but the ice stuck my feet into the ground. I broke through it, and jumped, but got struck in midair by both lightning and Flurry. He slammed me into the ground, and used "Salvation", healing himself and hurting me. I jumped out of the way of an impact wave that he made, and lunged forward, hitting him in the head with the edge of my keyblade. He stumbled backwards, and I held onto one of shoulder blades of his armor. I span him around and let go, Flurry flying towards a wall. Eraqus just watched in amazement. I jumped over Flurry, and with light feet, jumped on his head. I jumped off of his head, and span around. I took energy from him, and turned the energy into photon orbs. "Photon Blast!" I said. I directed the 7 photon orbs at Flurry, and he was pummeled into the ground. I threw my keyblade at him, but he disappeared. He reappeared behind me, and unleashed a barrage of magic and physical attacks. When I fell onto the ground, I quickly rolled out of the way of zantetzuken. I jumped over a shockwave, and used an attack called Meteor Javelin. My X-blade glowed with a red light, and split into two keyblades, which I turned into javelins. I threw the javelins at Flurry, the javelins coming back to me as they made contact with anything. They turned back into keyblades after 5 rounds of throwing them, and they turned into the X-blade. Flurry jumped into the sky, and started to charge an attack. I charged an attack called Big Bang, and my X-blade started to spin around over my head. Magic molecules(embers, crystals, sparks, and gusts of wind)started to appear everywhere. I used the power of Dawn and the power of Dusk, mixing them with light and darkness, to make True Twilight. I used the True Twilight as a laser beam which I directed at Flurry. He already had a bigger beam made of light. The beams interacted with each other, and I found myself having to push my laser further. Flurry had already thought the same thing though. He pushed his laser beam on, absorbing mine. I used even more power to make all of the magic molecules from before grow bigger. The molecules advanced on Flurry, causing him to start panting from all of the energy. He used all of his energy to make his laser go straight through mine. It contacted me, and everything blew up. The crystals multiplied, freezing me, the sparks unleashed a lightning storm, the gusts of wind created a tornado, pulling me into it, and the embers simply exploded. Flurry had healed me as soon as I was slammed into the ground by the explosion. I got up, coughing and breathing heavily. "You have… you have improved, Flurry. I see that you are ready to become a true master. This will be your final test. If you can prove to me that you can handle this journey, you will become a keyblade master. We must make haste now." I said in between breaths. I flicked my wrist, and a black cloak appeared in my hand. I put it on, and pulled the hood over my head. "Our first destination… the Badlands. You will go through the Lanes Between. I will go through the dark margin." I said. I created a dark portal, and walked through. I went through a dark black space, and made another portal. When I came out, I was in a rocky area. _I can't let Eraqus or Xehanort come here, for they will be devastated._ I walked up to four graves. Their parents. All of their parents had united in the battle of the keyblade war. Almost everyone who had a heart of light had died. The day before the war, Master Dyme had given me his X-blade, and had told me to keep it safe, and not to let anyone have it, for it could risk the fate of the world. It had all happened a year ago. I covered up the graves with a shallow rock. Little did I know, that rock was home to a future apparition called the "Vanitas Sentiment". Near the dull sun, in the clouds, there was a blue light. Flurry had just arrived. The sun here was just a cover for what this place really was. It was a graveyard for all keyblade masters. I didn't know, but I would soon be one of them.

Flurry flew through the sky on a keyblade glider. He made it like a hover-board, in which he only needed to stand on. I had taught Eraqus and Xehanort how to turn their keyblades into gliders, but they still weren't allowed to go anywhere out of the range of two worlds, at least not without my supervision. Flurry floated over the ground, and jumped off of his glider. He slid his helmet off of his head. He stabbed his keyblade into the ground, and he was wearing his regular clothes. "So, Master, what are we doing here?" he asked me. "Just call me Lumiara. And we are going to extinguish the darkness in here. It is going to be a hard task. Nothing you cannot handle. I have also brought some reinforcements." I took out the star shaped fruit once again, and held it up towards the dead sunlight. I directed the sunlight back at the sun, and the sun turned into a black hole. A shadow leaped out of the hole. Eclipsed in the dull sunlight was a boy with a lot of hair and ragged and ripped clothing. The boy had semi-sharp teeth, and a tail. He looked like a wild animal, because he was one, technically. "Klark Lunar 9. I hope you haven't got into trouble these past years. How is Kit Kat?'" I asked. Klark grunted. "She has calmed down a bit since I stole her beloved amythest." He replied. Flurry started to laugh. "You and her always fight, Klark. Just cause you're from the canine breed and she's from the feline breed doesn't mean you to have to hate each other!" laughed Flurry. Another shadow appeared from the black hole. The shadow didn't reach the platform, and fell into the bottomless abyss. I saw the shadow climb up the cliff, and it breathed heavily from using so much energy at one time. "What is it now, Lumi'? You want me to apologize to the lone wolf?" asked the shadow. The black hole disappeared and turned back into the sun. Now that there was a slight bit of brighter sunlight, we could see the shadow more clearly. It was my pet, Kit Kat. Kit Kat and Klark were both my pets, but when I became a keyblade master, I fulfilled a promise I had made before, and had set them free. The day that they left me, they had the power to become human beings. I never understood how it was possible, but it was. Kit Kat had a cat's eyes, and had two fangs. She had two pointy ears that stuck out of her hair, and she had claws on both her hands and feet. Her tail was striped, like a tiger's, and she had tons of bracelets on, ever since she learned about "fashion". "Yes, I do want you both to apologize to each other, but the reason I brought you two here is because of my pupil, Xehanort." I said. "Oh, you mean the one who can't control darkness? What is it this time?" asked Kit. "This time, it wasn't him. It was the Dark Side. They somehow broke through the protective walls of The Land of Departure. I will be forced to take matters into my own hands, or Flynn will once again poison our worlds. I'm not as strong as master Dyme once was, and I don't think I can stop Flynn myself." I said. Flynn was the leader of a race called the "mymphrirs". They were the dead forms of living beings, who would age backwards until they were the age of 0, in which their human selves would be reincarnated. There ages were in the negative numbers, and they were usually the opposite of their human selves. Flynn is the mymphrir of Flurry. He threatens to destroy a whole universe just to gain access to eternal life. I pointed to an open crack in a humongous rock. "This way. We are going to find Flynn, and stamp him out of existence. If we do that, we kill Terra-Fang, and then the worlds will be safe." I said. "But, Lumiara, doing so would break the balance of all worlds. There can't be light without darkness. There has to be an equilibrium!" said Klark. He was right, but I didn't realize it. When I did, it would be too late.

So now the main characters go on an adventure in the Badlands, otherwise known as the Keyblade Graveyard. What will happen next? Will the characters meet anyone? Find out on the next chapter of "Unborn Existences: TOotGA"!

P.S **_DON'T FORGET to _**PM, Favorite, Review, or Follow!

Lost Bonus Scene Tape 7 : "It's too late! The paradox is closing in on us! I hope Lumiara is okay. He's a great student. He's a master, and I think he can take care of himself. Send him my final wishes! They are in that scroll. Send it to the Land of Departure, he must protect it! He's like… a son to me. I'll lock Flynn up, just go! Go on without me! I can… I can do this! I – AGH! NO-%$$& !- Lu-^&%ara…"


	3. Chapter 3 Limit Break

I'm sorry it took a long time, but I like getting one thing done before the first. That's why I mostly work on TSoaPTM. I will make sure that all 3 of my stories have a chapter for OP week though. I am sorry, once again, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll make it longer to make up for the time it took for me to get back to this story. Also, if you can't find a soundtrack long enough for a section of the story, use listenonrepeat instead of YouTube, or type "repeat" in between youtube and .com. Which means, instead of typing .com, you type in .com, or .com.

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**Limit Break"**_

(**Castle Oblivion – Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories**)

I walked through the hole in the rock, the others following behind me. It was a long tunnel, but we got through in a few seconds. We exited the tunnel, and found ourselves in a rocky wasteland, with the stains of war still carved in the mountains. Flurry looked at the landscape with surprise. "Is this really all that's left of the Twilight Plains?" he asked. The Twilight Plains were my home. Keyblade Masters wanted the X-Blade from my Master Dyme. The X-Blade was capable of destroying an entire world. They wanted power to rule worlds, which was a selfish dream. Master Dyme and I trained here. He had told me to leave when the other Keyblade Masters came to declare war. He had me use the X-Blade as transportation. It made armor form around me, and it turned into something that resembled a scythe. I used it as a flying vehicle, as witches used brooms. I didn't know where I was going, but I found refuge in a new world, called The Land of Departure. When I first set foot in the place, it was some sort of mansion, or a castle. It had tons of neon green roofs, and had a golden brown outside. It was on top of a snowy path in the middle of nowhere, in front of a vortex. As soon as I touched the doors, light flooded out, and when the light faded, I was in a place that looked nothing like the castle. I had found Eraqus, unconscious, on the ground at the bottom of a large staircase behind me. I brought him inside of the place in front of me, thinking it was his home. There was another boy, Xehanort. Darkness was swirling around inside of the room, but as soon as I woke Xehanort up, he absorbed it all.

(**Organization XIII – Kingdom Hearts II**)

I sensed that someone was watching me. I made the inside of the tunnel close with the magic attack, quake, which made the ground inside of it rise and block anything from going through. We walked through a ruined path, and headed towards a trench, once an underwater passageway to Master Dyme's Twilight mansion. "Hmph. This looks like something feather-fangs would do," remarked Klark. The trench had broken, eroded rocks surrounding it. There was a large rock in the middle of the trench. "Should we split up?" asked Kit Kat. I nodded. "You two, go to the path on the right, and don't get into trouble." I told Kit Kat and Klark. Kit Kat groaned in annoyance. Flurry and I went to the path on the left. We got to a narrow canyon. As soon as we got in front of it, Kit Kat bumped into me. "Huh? Both of them lead to the same place?" Flurry asked. "Judging by the point that I was knocked over… yes," I said, getting up. We all went through the canyon, and ended up in an area surrounded by rocks. "Dead end. We'll have to go back," said Klark. I shook my head. "We'll find a way," I replied. Just then, a star appeared behind us, which Flurry quickly noticed. "Hey, isn't that the portal that appears when I use my Star Shard?" he quickly felt for the star shaped transporter in his pocket. He sighed in frustration. "And… I don't have it," he said. Two figures burst out of the star portal. They both knocked Klark and Kit Kat onto the floor. I took out my X-Blade, and walked to the figures. "Cameron? Maria?" said Flurry. I gasped in surprise. They opened their eyes, and looked around. "Flurry!" they both said, hugging him. I separated them. "What are you two doing here? You're supposed to help Eraqus take care of the Land of Departure!" I said. "Something happened to Xehanort! I don't know if he was possessed by the darkness or not, but he destroyed the ground around the tower, and now the tower is floating! Luckily for us, it's still connected to the altar outside," said Maria. "And also… he knocked Eraqus unconscious, and sent us through a portal made by Flurry's Star Shard," said Cameron. I stared at them in amazement. I shook the thought out of my head. "We need to go save Eraqus," I said. Klark nodded, and Kit Kat rolled her eyes. Flurry put on his armor, and Maria and Cameron put their armor on by tapping their shoulders. I created a portal in front of me, only, it never appeared. I tried again, and felt my energy being held back. I felt like a normal human, who couldn't use magic. I didn't want to turn the X-Blade into a glider, for it distorted time around it. Flurry tried to turn his keyblade into a glider, and so did Maria and Cameron. They couldn't do it. Klark morphed into a wolf, and tried to make a lunar portal, but failed. "Stand aside, portal pup," said Kit Kat. She put her right hand over her heart, and the fur on her hands and feet extended, and covered her arms, legs, and clothes. They finally covered her head. She was a tiger. She made a warp hole in a wall, and jumped into it. As soon as her whole body went in, she flew straight out of it, changing back into a human. The warp hole closed behind her. "You use portals too, though," I said to her. She just rolled her eyes. I tried doing what I dreaded to do. My keyblade turned into a scythe, but it wouldn't fly. "You are trapped. It is not possible for you to leave this place," I heard a whispering voice say. I didn't believe the voice. We couldn't use our keyblades though, for they were too powerful. We would keep making the cave collapse on itself before we even got through it. I erased that idea from my brain. I looked around. Maybe we could go back through the trench, and depart at the dry cliff. I could make the tunnel open again with my magic. I then thought to myself, _That was a stupid idea._ I thought that blocking the tunnel would help, but there were other people who could use magic. I saw colorful whirlwinds appear in the trench behind us. _We really are trapped… _I shook this thought out of my head. We needed to find a way to get past this so called, "dead end". I knew that there was a hidden path. "Cameron, you're good with technology. Can you calculate the locations of any hidden passageways?" I asked. Cameron nodded. He took out a pair of glasses. From the information given to me, he could see things like he was in a datascape when he put on the glasses. He saw a path to the right of the trench's exit. He pointed to the hidden path, and I tried to destroy the rocks blocking it, but I couldn't use my magic. "I've got this, guys," he said. He put his hand on the ground, and his arm went into the rock. A portal from another dimension appeared over his head, and a mechanical arm came out of it. The arm extended all the way to the passageway, probably being elastic, and smashed through the rock blocking the path. Cameron pulled his hand out of the ground, and the mechanical hand went back into the portal. The portal closed. "Okay, time to go through," I said. I walked through the passage, followed by everyone else. We walked out to be in an endless, dry plain. This was once an ocean, filled with fresh water, and protected by the Twilight. This was the site of Master Dyme's home. It was beneath the earth, but probably destroyed because of the war. What I didn't know was that soon, another Keyblade War would start. There was a stone in the distance. We walked up to it. It was my master's grave. _R.I.P Here Lies Dyme Aquagen. _I took out the keyblade I was born with. It was called Kingdom Key. I stabbed it into the ground in front of the grave. It was a tribute to my fallen Master. "Is this… this was your master? He made this, gave it to you, and you gave it to me," said Flurry. He took out a keyblade called Wayward Wind. He stabbed it in the spot to the right of the grave. Maria took out her keyblade. "I didn't really know him, but since Dyme was in the war, he deserves to rest in peace," she said. She took out a keyblade called Ends of the Earth. She stabbed it in the ground to the left of the grave. "Guess I should do this too," said Cameron. He took out his keyblade, stormfall. He stabbed it in the ground behind the grave. "You have all given your contributions, just as I had planned," said the voice from before. This time, everyone heard it. "Who was that? That sounded an awful lot like-"started Flurry. A dark entity appeared near the path behind us. When it did appear, it made a wind that pushed sand over the sharp ends of our keyblades, and made a mound that buried Master Dyme's grave. It started to push us back, but I made the wind stop. "Flynn!" yelled Maria. Cameron gasped. He took out a stick of dynamite that was strapped to a string that went around his stomach. He took out a match, and lit the dynamite up. He threw it at the dark entity, and it exploded. "It won't do anything. Flynn is back, and I sense that he is stronger than ever," I said. The explosion broke some of the rocks behind Flynn, and made a giant hole in the ground. The dark entity was in the form of mist. The mist rushed forward, and went straight through me. As soon as it did, I felt very cold, and the air around me was thin. My legs didn't work, and I couldn't stand. I lost my balance, and fell backwards. Cameron took out his keyblade, Shock Saber. It was a regular sword, but it was surrounded by a barrier made of pink lightning, and at the top, there was a tip that resembled a lightning bolt. He sliced horizontally, and his keyblade came in contact with the entity, which was about to rush past him. The darkness morphed into a humanoid. He had blonde hair, and had armor on. His skin was pale blue. Cameron finished the slice, and made Flynn go flying into the rocks over the path behind us. Maria helped to pick me up with Flurry's help. Suddenly, I could feel my legs again, and the cold of the darkness wasn't effecting me that much. The only thing was, it left a burn in my heart. Flynn teleported in front of me. "Hello, Lumiara. I hope you enjoyed your year of piece, after the foolish Dyme tried to kill me." I took out the X-Blade, and tried to slice him. "He's NOT A FOOL!" I yelled. I sliced his arm off, and the arm disintegrated. Flynn just looked at me. "Hmph. You're an even bigger fool. Dyme has filled your brain with such stupid ideas… now he gives you the X-Blade, the strongest weapon in Disney Kingdom," he said. His arm grew back quickly, and he smiled. "He left it in the hands of a stupid child," he said. Anger raged within me, and sliced him repeatedly, making his whole body disintegrate. The dust formed two of him. I tried to slice again, but he swatted the X-Blade out of my hands, "who would kindly lend me this weapon." he continued. I willed it to come back to me, but one Flynn grabbed it before I could. He fused back with his other self. "I shall introduce you to a new threat," said Flynn. He stabbed the X-Blade into the ground, and the darkness flowed out of it. The darkness rose into the air, and formed small orbs of darkness. I nodded to Cameron, and he made a portal in the ground. A weapon came out of it, and he tossed it to me. It was a dark green scythe with a long red handle. The orbs came together in front of him. They turned into a clear substance surrounded by small rods of lightning. I was too late to react though. I realized that the barrier was coming towards me. I tried to guard myself from the barrier. My scythe scratched against the barrier, and Flynn pointed the X-Blade at it. The barrier shoved itself forward, and smacked me onto the ground, knocking the scythe out of my hands. The orbs separated, and turned back into darkness. Blue cloaks appeared around them, and clocks with candles facing upwards appeared in front of them. "Witness the power of the mymphri-nymphs!" Flynn shouted. Humanoid creatures appeared out of thin air. They had pale skin, and twitchy, red antennas. They also had sharp claws. They all had silver eyes in the sunlight. They had webbed feet as well. Another humanoid rose out of the ground. At first, it looked like a giant hand. It had feet and a head though. Its back was a hand, its right hand was large, about the size of a basketball, with claws. Its left hand was normal. Its face was covered by two hands. More of that same type of monster rose out of the ground.

(**The 13****th**** Reflection – Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix**)

Flynn snapped, and the monsters raced towards us. I rolled out of the way of the hand monster trying to jump on me. I got up, and headed for my scythe. I picked it up, and sliced off the head of the humanoid alien. A group of those aliens surrounded me, and I span around, with my scythe held out. I made gashes in all of their stomachs. A hand monster held my scythe before I could kill it, but I pushed my scythe out of its hands, and sliced it in half. I sensed another one of the monsters behind me. Without looking, I swiped the scythe behind me, hitting the monster. I turned around to see a dark version of myself on the ground. It seeped into the ground, and slid away from my weapon. The first candle on all of the cloaked monster's clocks went out. I tried to slice one with my scythe, but it went straight through it. Flurry, Maria, Cameron, Klark, and Kit Kat were already fighting waves of enemies. Kit Kat used her claws, which were now sharp since there were hostile life forms near her. Klark turned into a werewolf after using his powers to eclipse the sun with the moon. Cameron used all of his technology to his advantage, while Maria fired magic spells. _Oh, we can use magic now._ I charged up a fire attack, and launched it at the cloaked monster in front of me. Its candle lit back up. I used deep freeze to stop all of the enemies around me. "Keep fighting!" said Flynn, raising the X-Blade into the air. The ice melted, and the monsters ran toward me again. My dark-self slid over to me, and popped out of the ground. I tried to slice it, but it knocked my scythe out of my hands. It opened its eyes, which were red. It warped somewhere else. It reappeared behind me, and whispered in my ear. I was too shocked to move away. I heard screams and evil laughter. _The Dark Side will take you and your light…_ the shadow said. Thorns trapped me for 5 seconds, and they then went away. My shadow wasn't there anymore. I felt my energy start to get drained away. My shadow appeared in front of me, and rammed into me. It went into me, and a light version of myself came out of my back. My skin turned pitch black. My cloak's sleeves turned dark blue, and my collar turned dark purple. A hand monster ran toward me, and I sliced it in half, but not with my scythe. My scythe somehow went into a case attached to my back. I scratched my head in confusion. The alien monsters rushed towards me. I tried to run, but somehow got on all fours, and pounced on one of them. I span around on the ground, and sliced a dozen monsters in half. I jumped off the ground, followed by more alien monsters. I spun around one, punching it rapidly, and quickly, as if I was flying, leaped over to another while in midair. I spun around this one, and kicked it into the ground. The other monsters tried to attack, but I made a giant dark ball of energy, which eradicated all of the monsters that were in midair. Parts of their bodies flew all over the place. I couldn't seem to control my movement. I saw Flynn, enraged, ready to make more monsters spawn. My light-self destroyed some of the monsters. I tried running to Flynn, but this time, I was hovering 3 inches off of the ground. I went faster, and rammed into his legs, making him fall forward. I turned around, and started punching and kicking him. I rolled into him 5 times, and smashed him with two fists, making two columns of dark mist that launched him into the air. I jumped, a trail of darkness forming behind me, and started doing a blindingly fast midair combo on him. I made another ball of energy appear, but this time, I made it explode. I, as if I was still on the ground, jumped higher, and did another combo. "Enough!" he yelled. He flipped over, making a shockwave that knocked me 3 yards away. I landed onto the ground, and glided toward him when he landed. "GUARD!" he yelled, making another clear barrier appear in front of him. I rammed into it, and got electrocuted. Flynn made the barrier, called the "spark wall", disappear. While I was still being shocked, he held me by the neck with his right hand. His left hand was surrounded by light, while his right was surrounded by darkness. "Be gone!" he yelled. His eyes glowed red, and he punched me in the face with his left hand. My dark-self was punched straight out of me, and landed far away. Flynn surrounded my neck with darkness, and let go. Instead of me dropping onto the ground, he had thrown me onto the ground with the darkness. My light form ran over to me. I had no light or darkness right now, so I couldn't move. My light form dove into me, and I got up. My dark form flew through my back. It reappeared in front of me. Maria threw 3 orbs of light at my dark-self. It screeched, and split into 3 people. One had yellow hair and green eyes, and another had light blonde hair and turquoise eyes. Another person had black hair and dark brown eyes. It was the Dark Side. They looked up at me. "So, we've finally got you…" the yellow haired lady said in between breaths. "All this trouble… and you've already lost it," said the blonde haired man, recovering quickly. "You could have just given up, and handed over the X-Blade, but NO, we had to look for you for a whole year. The Dark Side is dying out, and it's all because of you." said the black haired man. "Braig, you could have just given up yourself," I said to him. He looked up at me. "As if! We're followers of the dark god. We don't want to die because you're so persistent," Braig said. "Now, our friend here has it, so we can gain it easily," said the blonde man, named Ludor. The yellow haired women, Neelar, looked back at Flynn. "You know, that wasn't very nice, punching us all the way over there. You could have just used magic." she said. "I DID use magic…" grunted Flynn. "Oh," Neelar replied, nervously laughing. "Well? Don't just stand there, dispose of Lumiara!" said Flynn. Neelar took out 10 rings, which she put on her fingers. Knives pointed out of them. Ludor took out a deck of cards, and Braig took out two guns. He pointed them at me, and shot short lasers with both of them. I took my scythe from my back, and deflected both of the lasers. Ludor threw cards at me, and Cameron made an electronic shield form around me. The shield deflected lasers and made the cards bounce off. Neelar ran over to me with light feet, and stabbed my shield, making it shatter. Unfortunately for her, Braig had shot a bunch of lasers at my shield just as she ran up to me, and the lasers had gotten deflected off of my shield before she destroyed it. She was pummeled with lots of lasers. I used my scythe to knock her into the air. The cloaked monsters from before flew up, and stopped me from moving in midair. Neelar flipped over in midair, recovering, and unleashed a barrage of swipes at me. The knives kept cutting my cloak, and made scars on my face. Braig shot a huge laser at me, but I couldn't move. The laser went straight through me. Neelar was too late as well. The laser exploded, catching her in the blast. I fell down through the air, followed by Neelar. Thankfully, Flurry healed me with curaga. I got up, and my cloak fixed itself. The scars on my face were gone. I stabbed Neelar with my scythe. Ludor had thrown a card at the back of my head, but it only made a scratch on my neck. I turned around, and surrounded myself in a green aura, surrounded by leaves. Ludor kept throwing cards, but they just bounced off. Braig shot more lasers at me, but I used my scythe to deflect them all. I directed some of them toward Braig himself, and knocked his guns out of his hands. I walked to Ludor, and he reeled his hand back to throw another card. I caught the card, and threw it at him. He moved his head to avoid it, and that gave me the chance to use fire on his hand. All of the cards blew up, and his left hand was charred. "Gah! My cards! My hand!" he said. Flynn made all of the cloaked monsters turn into a dark mass, which went into Ludor, Neelar, and Braig. Ludor looked up at me. "You'll pay for this!" he said. His hair turned yellow, and his eyes turned green. "Surprise!" said Neelar's voice. This wasn't Ludor. Somehow Neelar had disguised herself. Or maybe, the darkness Flynn had put into them had allowed them to take over another's body. Neelar started to try and stab me with her knives, but I ducked and moved my head to dodge her attacks. She kicked me, and I was lanucehd into the air. She jumped into the air, and made clones of herself. I could hover right now, I realized. "Pick the right one…" said Ludor's voice. I looked at the version of Neelar in front of me, and sliced her with my scythe. That version disappeared, and so did the others. There was one left, which was behind me. It did a long combo that hurt me a lot. Flurry healed me again, and Klark and Kit Kat tried to attack Braig. He disappeared, and appeared in front of me, after I got up from the ground. He was upside down, standing on nothing. He started shooting me, and I was knocked back by the rapid lasers. Ludor threw a card larger than I was, and it slammed me onto the ground. I rolled out of the way of a laser. A hand monster ran to me, and I jumped out of the way of a punch by Neelar. The punch destroyed the hand monster. I landed on the ground, and Braig surrounded himself with a light blue light. He span around, shooting rapid lasers. A wall of lightning surrounded us all, and we couldn't get out. I tried to jump, but Ludor knocked me onto the floor with two giant dice. Klark jumped over to Leenar, but she sliced in an X. A scar in the shape of an X was made in between Klark's eyes. "AGHHHHH!" he yelled in pain. Kit Kat was thrown into the lightning wall by Neelar. Braig put both of his guns together, and made a giant laser, that bounced off of the walls and ground. Ludor threw cards up into the air to ensure that nobody got out. The covered the empty hole at the top of the wall. Braig pointed his guns at each other, and a ball made by overgrown lasers surrounded him. Laser shot out of it, and I found myself trying to block and deflect everything. I was pushed into the lightning wall but lasers. I was electrocuted, and then pummeled into the wall with more lasers. Neelar started bomb rushing me with her knives, and Ludor threw cards and dice at me. The cards stuck me to the wall, and the two dice rolled into me. I kicked one aside, and turned into a dice. I couldn't attack. Neelar kept attacking me, and I was pushed straight through the wall. I felt a force pull me back in, electrocuting me once again. When I came back in, the lasers weren't white with a purple aura around them. The lasers were white with a dark blue aura around them. They were now appearing from the wall itself. They shot almost everything, except for Flynn and the Dark Side. They even shot the monsters. More lasers shot out of Braig's orb, and there were lasers being shot everywhere. There was also the big laser that he had shot. Flurry had a shield around him, Cameron, and Maria. I could barely breathe with almost everything here hitting me. I knew what to do. I used light to push Neelar off of me after I turned back into a human. I made my scythe reappear, and I sliced Ludor, making him collapse on the floor. I dodged many lasers, and broke Braig's orb. I sliced his neck, and he feinted because he couldn't breathe. There was only Neelar left. She turned into three clones, which ran toward me. I threw my scythe horizontally at the clone in the middle. My scythe hit all three of them, and Neelar revealed herself. She started panting, for the scythe had done a great deal of damage. My scythe came back, and I threw it again. I was using an attack called strike raid. I threw the scythe one more time, and Neelar was knocked onto the ground. I willed my two selves to attack Flynn. They went out of me, and headed toward him. My dark-self used the attacks I used when it possessed me. My light-self used powerful magic attacks, and had a buff called regen on, which kept healing it for a long period of time. It cast spirit barrier over me, so I could still move. I, with my light-self, shot rapid magic attacks at Flynn. My dark-self bomb rushed him with punches and swipes. He was caught off guard, and our magic knocked him into the lightning wall, the X-Blade flying out of his hands. Cameron, Maria, and Flurry ran over to us. Maria charged a powerful magic attack, and Cameron made many portals appear, all pointed at Flynn. Flurry had out his keyblade, Diamond Dust. It looked like a cane, but in the semi-circle at the top, there was a diamond. The handle was a large snowflake with a handle in the middle of it. The end of its chain was a crystal. He pointed it at Flynn, and started charging his special attack. I charged my own special attack. It was called whirlwind to the void. I caught the X-Blade in my other hand, and made an X with both of the weapons. I was using a magic spell higher than 5th tier magic, so I had to say words relating to the attack for it to work. "Moon, shine down!" said Klark. Ludor's cards disappeared, and in the sky, there was a heart moon. Kit Kat used something she called hunter mode. She ran over to Flynn, and started slicing him rapidly. "Cameron, give a weapon to Klark so he can do this easier!" I said. Cameron nodded, and made a portal in the ground. A type of weapon called a claymore came out. It was somewhat like an axe, but without the two sharp edges. It was called the Lunatic. I got the name off of Klark himself, from how stubborn and rude he could be. I caught it, and tossed it to Klark. His eyes turned gold, and they glinted in the moonlight. His pale blue hair turned a lighter blue. Almost as soon as he landed on the ground, he ran over to Flynn with the Lunatic in his hand. "BE GONE!" he yelled. He started slamming Flynn further into the ground. "ENOUGH!" yelled Flynn, pushing the Lunatic away from his face. Klark didn't move though, and pushed the claymore further. Cameron, Maria, and I finished charging our attacks. "Eternal Blizzard!" yelled Flurry, pointing Diamond Dust at Flynn. He used an attack that he called Diamond Dust. A beam of light shot Flynn, and froze everything around him. Kit Kat had already jumped out of the way, but Klark was frozen. He broke out of his ice, and my light-self quickly moved the moon with magic, so the sun had shown again. "Elementaga Blast!" yelled Maria. Elementaga was a tier 3 magic attack that used all magic elements in their 3rd tier attacks. The blast bit just meant that after the attack was finished, it would be followed by Ruinga, a tier 3 non-elemental magic attack. It would be finished with one of the most powerful non-elemental attacks, being in tier 4, Ultima, which also made the other elements explode. Both of these attacks put together made this a tier 7 magic attack. The ice surrounding Flynn grew larger, and grew sharp crystals. "Take cover!" yelled Kit Kat. She jumped in front of us all, and made a huge shield around us. Maria wasn't in the shield though. If she was, the magic would only go inside of the shield. Everything outside of the shield, even the air, froze. Maria wasn't being affected at all. The lightning wall froze as well. She froze Ludor, Neelar, and Braig. Maria's hands crackled with electricity, and she raised her hands into the air. From within the ice, the lightning wall grew. It shattered the ice surrounding it, and went everywhere. Wind took over the lightning, and the lightning formed a tornado, which was now surrounded by clouds and wind. Flynn was lifted off of the ground, followed by the fallen Dark Side. The members of the Dark Side were thrown to places in the world far away. Since Maria's magic attack took a while to be performed, I decided to put more energy into my attack. My light and dark selves went into me. The tornado burst into flame, and turned into a large funnel of flame. The fire turned into water, which Maria contained in an invisible barrier. Flynn was stuck in the water, floating around. Instead of using the regular Ruinga, Maria used something else. She grew bigger, until she was as big as the water barrier. She used an attack called Damnatio Memoriae. Her eyes glowed white, and storm of Ruingas came toward Flynn. They all exploded, and made the water evaporate. She warped into the center of the world, and broke the center. She had used Ultima. An orb of non-elemental magic grew, going through everything until it reached the atmosphere. It exploded, and it made the atmosphere shatter. Kit Kat was having a real hard time protecting everyone from the attack. The atmosphere kept the Ultima orb alive. It went into it, and the Ultima ball shrunk. It finally reached the size of a molecule, and then, it exploded again. It absorbed almost everything around it. The ground gave way, but we stayed in the air due to Kit Kat's anti-gravity shield. The explosion formed another explosion in the air. Everything exploded, and we couldn't see anything. I opened my eyes, and Kit Kat got rid of the shield surrounding us. Maria appeared next to me, and we started to fall. "You can finish it now, Master," she said. The rocks reassembled, and Flynn fell from high in the sky. Everyone but him landed without impact. I released the energy I was holding. "Lose everything!" I yelled, throwing a small swirling column of green light. "Walk into the light!" I said, throwing another. "Let light blind you!" I yelled, unleashing the final, large column. Cameron used his portals to shoot rapid weapons at Flynn. Some of the portals had guns that had infinite ammo, whatever was in each of them, and they kept shooting at Flynn. My columns of light rammed into Flynn, and took away his abilities. He could no longer use magic, nor defensive abilities, or use his accessories. The columns of light split, and launched him into the air. I picked up his accessories, and equipped them myself.

(**Graceful Assassin – Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories**)

We all pointed our keyblades at the ground, making a circle. Klark pointed his claymore at the ground, and Kit Kat took out a sharp sword. She pointed it at the ground. We all raised our weapons, and shot a beam of light upward. The beam formed a large orb, and we unleashed an attack called Hypernova. The orb grew to the size of the world itself, and then grew uncontrollably. We unknowingly destroyed all of the surrounding worlds. We had destroyed a world called Spira, another world called Spiral Mountain, one called The Land of Dragons, another called Beast's castle, a world called Pride Rock, another world called Prankster's Paradise, and one more called Twilight Town.

We were in a void with absolutely nothing. Flynn was charred, and lost his body. He was just dust that floated around. "Maybe we should leave," said Kit Kat and Klark. Kit Kat tried to make a portal after turning into a tiger. It worked but she jumped in to make sure. She stayed in the portal. She poked her head out. "It works! We can leave!" she said, going back through. The portal closed, and Klark turned into a wolf, making another portal. He went through it. It was time for us to go and save Eraqus. I tried to make a portal to the Dark Margin, but I forgot something. After using all of that energy, I needed to cool down before I went in, or my cloak wouldn't protect me from the darkness. I made the X-Blade appear in my hand. I turned it into a scythe, and made a portal. Cameron, Maria, and Flurry turned their keyblades into gliders. I mounted my scythe, and willed the portal to go to The Land of Departure. I went into the portal, followed by the trio. It closed behind us. My three apprentices rode in front of me, and we all saw Twilight magic rush past us. We went faster, and the portal to get out opened. Flynn appeared behind me, but I only felt rushing wind. He took out a charred black sword. His eyes glowed red, and he stabbed me. "AGH!" I yelled. My apprentices turned around, and gasped. Everything faded, and I couldn't breathe. Flynn's sword came out of my stomach. "LUMIARA!" yelled Flurry. "MASTER!" yelled Cameron and Maria in unison. The last thing I saw was Eraqus getting zapped with a bolt of darkness made by Flynn.

(**Music : Off**)

The group's adventure to the Keyblade Graveyard has come to an end, but they destroyed a lot of worlds that you Kingdom Hearts fans might find familiar. You may also know Spira from Final Fantasy X and Spiral Mountain from Banjo-Kazooie. We have familiar and iconic moves, such as Damnatio Memoriae and Hypernova, two that I have only seen in Lightning Returns : Final Fantasy XIII. All of our characters have a Limit Break, or ultimate attack. For those of you who are wondering, yes, Saïx wields Lunatic and uses the moon to his advantage. You will soon find out how these two are connected. It turns out that Flynn is still alive, and he killed Lumiara! If you paid attention to the chapter of Chronos Oblivious' mythology on my forum, you know very well what the sword is, and what it is capable of. Flynn shot a dark lightning bolt at Eraqus, but what did it do? What is going on with Xehanort? Find out the answers to these questions on the next chapter. Don't forget to review, PM, favorite, and follow!


End file.
